Pirates Don't Dance
by Little Falcon
Summary: NamiXZoro... Going Merry's bossy navigator teaches the first mate all he needed to know about dancing. A light hearted romance for everyone!


**Pirates Don't Dance**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm looking for my muse, have you seen her? She ran away from me again, keeping me from updating my ongoing stories. I'm offering a generous reward to whoever can capture her for good. Although, I have to thank her in her capricious feat I managed to write this one shot trying to get a hold of her. Read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"What's wrong, Nami?" Her reindeer slash doctor _nakama_ tilted his head in curiosity as he looked at their navigator. Standing in the middle of the street, Nami had her eyes closed while wearing a bright smile on her face. "Oi, Zoro! Wait up!"

It was one of those days when their womanizing chef, Sanji decided to go with the crew's only other female member, Robin. As a result, their shopaholic navigator dragged the green-haired sleepyhead together with Chopper to accompany her. This meant carrying her mountains of her store-bought stuff, complaints and suggestions weren't entertained.

In all honesty, Zoro would've turned her down instantly if not for her blackmailing him again, using his ever increasing debt to her advantage. Grudgingly, here he was balancing the pile of boxes on one hand while the other held onto several paper bags. His patience was wearing thin as they covered almost the entire shopping district of this island. They were in the port and he could almost see their peculiar ship when Chopper made him stop abruptly.

"What is it now…" his snappy retort was cut short when he caught sight of the mesmerizing look on Nami's face. This was the first time he saw her smile like that, like she wasn't in the middle of the busy streets but somewhere else… in another time… in another world. Suddenly, his heart made an erratic thump together with the blood rushing to his face as his eyes can't even blink. His trained ears heard a distinct melody playing from one of the shops as he continued to gaze at her.

"Wah! What's wrong, Zoro! You got it too?" The little doctor's childish exclamation broke the spell he was engaged in, just in time before Nami opened her eyes and led the way back to their beloved Going Merry.

That night, the crew's only swordsman was on lookout duty. Staying awake isn't exactly Roronoa Zoro's best feature. Needless to say, a few hours after the others have turned in, he was fighting sleep… and he was losing.

His eyelids grew heavier and heavier until they finally gave up trying to remain open. Just a few minutes after he almost jumped from his skin as he snapped his eyes open. Upon reflex, his calloused hand reached for his sword. After the short adrenaline rush, he fell back upon seeing that everything was in order. "This is stupid! Might as well do my night training to stay awake!" Scratching his head, he was about to head down when his eyes saw movement below.

The full moon gave enough illumination for him to know who it was. It was their navigator moving around the deck. Her hands were held in front of her as if she was holding on to something or someone as she almost looks as if she's floating. Her movements flowed like water; there were no restrictions or hesitations.

Even with his sharp eyes, being up in the crow's nest didn't exactly give him much to look at. Entertaining his curiosity, Zoro soundlessly made his way down and hid in the shadows. From being this close, he realized that Nami had her eyes closed and that fascinating smile was on her lips again. Her light melodic voice tried to copy the ones he heard back in the port, only this time he swore her humming was way superior. Then there it was again! His heart beating out of his chest as if wanting to get out. Maybe it was the moonlight- it made her skin look like expensive porcelain and her hair shimmer like silver, or the way she moved around- was there even a floor to begin with? Because it looks as if she was dancing in midair. Whatever it is… the effect on him was overwhelming. He wanted to be closer, to hear better, to see clearer…

The floorboard beneath his foot gave a complaining creak as he tried to take another step. Immediately, Nami's eyes flew open and saw the unlikely spectator. "Zoro!" The embarrassed look on her face only made the beating faster. "Wha…why are you still awake? Here I thought you're already in dreamland by now?" This was one of her weird habits- talking nonstop when she's in a pinch.

Stepping into the light, the swordsman put his elbow on top of his swords, a nervous tick she noticed long ago. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? What the hell are you doing?" _Although, it was obvious. _He closed their distance in to a few feet.

She pressed her fingertips together repeatedly as she bit her lower lip gently. Her eyes skirted away from his before meeting them again. "I'm just… I heard this old song a while ago and I'm trying to remember… how to dance," she muttered as her face grew into a deeper shade of red.

There was an amused smirk on his face that she failed to notice before he turned around. "Whatever do your thing. I don't mind," he put his arms on the back of his head as decided to go back to the lookout point. _I can't see well from there but it's as if I have a choice… _

"Wait!" Nami tugged lightly on his shirt, making him glance in response. "I would remember better when I have someone dancing with me," she winked playfully at him.

His heart clogged his throat for a few seconds before he gave a stammering reply. "Wha… pirates don't dance, woman!" Now, he was extremely aware of the heat flooding his face. Despite his vocal protest, he let her pull him back under the moonlight.

"Of course, they do! If pirates can drink, they can do anything!" She held his rough hands and began to give instructions.

Besides the beating of his heart echoing in his ears, his senses were sensitive to everything he was in contact with hers. Her soft, warm hands on his. The strands of her hair brushing across his chest when they move… the feeling was like being in the battlefield on the brink of death… you are aware of everything, only this time he was aware of only one thing…

After a few stepped toes and stiff twirls, they were finally in sync. Zoro's mind began to grow numb as his senses were soaked by everything about her. "You know, this is a dance only thought to high-class individuals," she informed him with a gentle tone.

"Really? I'm surprised you know how to," he sneaked a peek at the distant look in her eyes.

"Back then, pirates are not the only ones I steal from. I was so desperate to earn that amount that I would do almost anything and that includes this," she met his gaze and smiled.

He felt a tinge of guilt when he realized that he managed to bring out a sensitive topic- her past. For a long while, they continued to move under the moonlight.

"I knew it," she looked up at him and grinned.

"Wha…what?" Why did her silly grin make his heart skipped a beat?

"You know how to dance,"

"No, I don't! This is the first time in my whole years of existence that I'm actually dancing," the flustered look on his handsome face made her chuckle.

"I beg to differ," she raised an eyebrow at him as she cocked her chin up. "I've seen you dance several times already,"

"And when was that?" In the times they've spent together, he was already aware of her antics.

"In your battles… when you're swinging your swords. Minus the blood, the explosions, the swearing. You're actually very graceful… maybe even a better dancer than me,"

In this unexpected revelation, shouldn't she be the one embarrassed? Then why is it that he found himself growing deaf from the beating of his heart and felt as if he was sweating buckets from the heat he generated.

"You… you watch me fight?" Most women would turn away or scream as a fight ensues in front of them. She was one of them… or so he thought.

A guilty smirk formed on her pink lips. "After I'm sure I'm in a safe distance, I watch," she confessed. Then as she held his gaze and began to get lost. Closing her eyes, she felt his warm breath on her face and the brush of his lips against hers.

"MEAT!" The two jerked away from each other as the cabin doors burst open. Their sleep-walking captain, Luffy roved around the deck before going back inside muttering something about being hungry.

"I think I should turn in," Nami tried to say casually despite the blush on her face.

"Y…yeah, I need to go back to my post too," Zoro replied with the same look on his face.

Halfway going towards the cabin, "Zoro…" she called and he instantly turned around. "Thanks for the dance,"

Discreetly, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth for a moment to keep himself from pulling her into his arms and kissing her until they were out of breath. "Just don't tell the others," he finally managed an answer.

"No problem! Good night then,"

"Oyasumi," that night, sleep didn't even touch him.

"Zoro… Zoro… OI MARIMO-HEAD?" The nicotine burning cook yelled at him as he slapped a wet plate on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You've been humming like a bird for the past two days and now you've got a stupid look on your face! What's the matter? You finally lost it?" Sanji took a deep puff as he arched his curled eyebrow at him. Apparently, he doesn't know what he looks like when he's all _mellorine _about girls.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" Zoro stumped out of the kitchen after finishing his cleanup duty.

After that night, Nami returned to her normal domineering self. Barking orders and engaging in normal conversations, that moment under the moonlight didn't seem to affect her at all.

On the other hand, he found himself stealing glances at her more often, gritting his teeth when Sanji flirts with her and smiling whenever their eyes meet. These changes irritated him immensely that he blamed them for distracting him from his daily training.

Tossing and turning, Zoro gave up any hope to get a good night sleep. With a defeated sigh, he decided to train for the night. His heart jacked-up upon seeing another person on deck.

The sea breeze made her hair look as if she's floating underwater- flowing elegantly as if weightless, as her chestnut brown eyes reflected the water's glassy surface. Slowly, she turned around and smiled. With that he gave up all attempts in hating himself for feeling the way he's feeling.

"What's this? Roronoa Zoro skipping an opportunity to sleep?" She propped her elbows against the beam as she faced him fully.

"Yeah," scratching his head roughly, he walked towards her. "It's all your fault,"

Blinking innocently, Nami waited for him to come closer. "Why is it my fault?"

"I keep hearing your humming ever since that night and what's worse **I'm** also humming," he threw his hands in the air in resignation before they hit his sides lifelessly.

The female navigator smiled wickedly before she stepped right in front of him and took his hands. "So… am I to assume that you miss… our dancing?"

"No, I don't!" But they were already dancing by the time he retorted.

It was different this time. Their steps were slower, her melodic voice was tender, they were closer. With his hands around her slender waist and hers were around his neck, she put her ear against his muscled chest and heard his racing heart. Unconsciously, Nami stopped humming and let his heartbeat be their music. Settling his chin over her head, he closed his eyes and continued to move.

"I feel a little…dizzy," she lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Kind of being light headed?" she nodded silently. "Probably from spinning, maybe we should stop," Zoro suggested as he never let go of her mesmerizing eyes.

"We have stopped,"

It was only then did he realize that they have indeed stopped moving… but when did they stopped dancing? For a while, he assumed. Then that meant that… they were just standing and holding each other in that short moment.

"You see?" She bit her lower lip. "I told you pirates can dance," she mumbled against his lips before he sealed it with hers.

_**Little Falcon:** A light hearted romance for everyone! Read and review please! _


End file.
